


Of Ivory Garlands and Violets

by RhythmRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmRose/pseuds/RhythmRose
Summary: For the month of the Garland Moon, Ashe partakes in the tradition of giving a flower crown made of white roses to someone who you love or are close friends with.Dedue is not aware of this tradition.





	Of Ivory Garlands and Violets

**Author's Note:**

> despite having over 60 hours in this game, I totally misremembered the monastery and thought there was a big patch of grass in front of the dormitories :)  
so uhhhhh this is now an AU where there is grass there lmao  
(speaking of which, i was tired when i wrote this and have no beta, we die like men)

"I'm sorry," Ashe starts as he gives Dedue this gift, which never fails to confuse him to no end. Imagine being nice enough to apologize to someone as you give them a gift. It was charming, but he couldn't tell if it was a polite thing or a shy thing. He would pin it on the thing that Ashe had with royals, but he was not a royal himself, so it wouldn't apply. 

Ashe continues, "I know the tradition is that women are the ones who make these, but... I thought it would make a nice for you. Y-You don't have to accept it, though! There's no pressu-"

"Thank you, Ashe." Dedue interrupted warmly. It calmed the archer down, who just smiled and perhaps turned a bit red, but it wasn't his job to notice. 

He knew that his classmate was dealing with a lot this month. Ashe was very close to Lord Lonato, but now the man was bringing up a militia against the church. It must be stressing the poor guy out. But he resigned himself to being there for Ashe whenever the young one seemed okay with it. 

Of course, his highness would always be his primary focus- but he would be lying if he said that he hadn't been keeping an extra eye out for Ashe lately as well. He had quite a way with bows and arrows, but he still seemed to be the frailest (and shortest) out of the Blue Lions. He supposed that his natural instinct to protect the small rose up when he was with Ashe. Not that he would let the boy find out. 

And that being said, Ashe scurries off before he can ask why he was given the flower crown in the first place. He looks down at how it was splayed out in his palms, contrasting quite beautifully with his darker skin.

It's a garland made of white roses. The ivory buds are so carefully woven together that Dedue was sure that this must've taken time, focus, and effort to make. This was no hand-me-down gift; the boy put some real conscious effort into making this for him. 

He looked around for a moment. Ashe had given him the gift in quite a public place, just outside his dormitory. He had been walking by to get to the greenhouse when the other scurried out of his room to get his attention. Even when Dedue suggested talking in another place or keeping the conversation quiet, Ashe refused, saying there was no need to worry. He could be stubborn when he wanted to be, but it was usually in the name of kindness. 

There were few that accepted who he was as a man from Duscur, let alone ones who did so and didn't mind their reputation being tarnished by speaking freely with him. He would admit, he was pleased that Ashe was one of them. 

As such, he felt it natural to return the favor. He would not hide this gift, in the same way that Ashe would not hide their friendship. Right there, in the large grass strip in front of the first floor dormitories, he placed the ivory garland carefully on his own head. It hardly felt like it was there, but if it was even noticeable, it was quite soft. 

But he noticed that he was getting more looks now. It wasn't like he didn't already get looks for talking nicely with someone from Fódlan, but now there were more looks than usual. He figured it was because he was the big, burly Duscur man wearing a flower crown. Well, he didn't mind. He liked it. 

He hummed quietly to himself, then continued on to the greenhouse.

* * *

Nearly as soon as he walked in, Flayn turned around from the back of the room and gasped. It seemed that she had been so engrossed in the flowers beforehand; it made him wonder what about himself caught her attention so suddenly. 

See, Flayn was also one of those few who accepted him for who he was. She hadn't even mentioned it to him, honestly. He was thankful for that and thought that she was a very sweet girl. But he could only blink as she seemed so startled.

"Oh my! Dedue, have you gotten yourself a partner? O-Or perhaps a close friend! Sorry, I don't mean to intrude!" she said quickly, waving her hands a bit. Dedue simply stared at her. 

"Flayn, what are you talking about?" he questioned. She seemed to be a bit nervous, so he tried to make himself more gentle and ‘small’ in an attempt to be less threatening. Nevertheless, she steeled herself. 

"That garland upon your head! You know the tradition, do you not?" she asked surprisedly, blinking up at him. Merely a heartbeat passed before she reeled back and corrected herself, seeming horribly guilty and upset with herself. "Oh--I-I am so sorry! You were not born in Fódlan, were you? I cannot apologize enough!"

Dedue merely shook his head, trying to keep his look as gentle as possible. He didn't think it was working. "It is okay. What is the tradi-"

"No, truly! I apologize so much, Dedue. Ugh, dumb Flayn! I cannot bear to be with myself right now! Please excuse me!" she cried a bit dramatically before he could finish speaking. And just like that, she ran out of the greenhouse, palming her forehead as she did so. 

He blinked. He wondered if he could've done better at assuring her. She truly did nothing wrong. He figured he would try to reassure her again the next time he saw her. 

But now that he thought about it, Ashe did say something about tradition when he gave the garland to him. Hm. 

* * *

By the time Dedue was finished with all his gardening, he noticed that it was the suggested time for supper in the academy. Gardening did work up a bit of an appetite anyway, though hunger wasn't usually too much of a problem for him. He was often too busy and distracted with other, more important things. 

He brushed himself off, then made his way over to the dining hall. No one really bothered him when he seemed to be set on going somewhere. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because of intimidating, disgust, or just simply knowing that he was a busy man. 

Either way, once he was inside the dining hall, he got more looks than anywhere else. Which is natural. There's a lot of students in the Officers Academy, and dinner was the most popular meal of the day. 

He doesn't often care for what the other students are doing or wearing or whatever it may be when it doesn't concern his Highness, but it stood out to him that there were other students wearing white garlands as well. They were few and far between, but he noticed them, as they stood out against the common academy uniform and occasional hat or hairband.

Some students were giggling and blushing while pointing at it, while others were puffing their chests out and showing off the gift. Just what kind of tradition had Ashe decided to partake in when giving him this flower crown?

He figured his question might be answered when the 'ladykiller' himself, Sylvain, walked right up and brushed shoulders with him. It wasn't threatening at all--rather, friendly--possibly too friendly at times. It often meant he was trying to get at something, whether it meant favors or a place to hide from the women he often upset. 

"Nice garland! Not super well-crafted, but totally made with care! Who made that for you, Dedue?" he grinned a bit, sending him that look he often got when he thought he was the world's greatest wingman or flirt. He couldn't decide which one he was more scared of.

"Ashe."

"Sounds like a cute- _oh!"_ he reeled back mid-sentence, taking in the information. Dedue watched as realization, confusion, and conclusion flashed across his face in a matter of seconds. In fact, after a mere moment, Sylvain eased back down and sent a curious smirk in Dedue's direction. "So? Friends or lovers?"

"Friends," Dedue answered matter-of-factly. The question of lovers made him confused, if not the tiniest bit bashful. "Why would I be- lovers, with Ashe?"

"Ohh. Haven't been in Fódlan long enough to hear about that tradition, have you?" he hummed. That wasn't the first time he had heard it that day, and it wouldn't be the last. 

"No. What is the tradition?" he asked. 

_"Well-"_ Sylvain seems just about ready to start, ready to explain what he has apparently been unaware of all day when Felix comes up and bumps the man rather harshly in the shoulder. Sylvain knocks into Dedue, but like the OP fortress he is, he doesn't move a muscle. 

Sylvain brushes himself off and stands up straight, then huffs in Felix's direction. Dedue feels like if he had done the same thing to him, he wouldn't have understood, but it seems to be enough for Felix to explain himself.

"Stop bothering the boar's little servant. Ingrid needs you." He growled. That tone in his voice never seemed to change, but either way, he noted how Felix talked about him like he wasn't there. He doubted that he only did it to him, though. 

"Oh? She _needs_ me?" Sylvain purred, but to his credit, he truly seemed to be joking. Felix scoffed and pulled him away by his arm anyway, cutting their interaction short. 

Sylvain winced, but he managed to look back at Dedue and wink. 

Just another curiosity, he supposed.

He looked down for a moment, then got in line to receive dinner. The chef on duty that day was Bernadetta, from the Black Eagle house. She was so introverted and shy, but the professor seemed to be helping her. Byleth was actually the instructor for Blue Lions, but she often helped students from the other classes as well. 

It seemed like favoritism, but no one said anything about it. 

Along with the rest of the students, he turned a blind eye as he took his dinner and thanked the server, walking over to where he, as always, sat next to his Highness. Prince Dimitri looked to him, smiled as usual, then spared a look upward. Dedue could already tell that he was staring right at the flower crown upon his head. 

"My, Dedue. Have you gotten close with someone?" he asked. His tone held excitement, surprise, and curiosity all at once. He knew his Highness well enough to know that it was all good-natured. 

"I suppose so." he answered quietly. He paused for a moment, then looked to Prince Dimitri again. "Your highness, why does everyone think I have gained a lover?" 

The prince stared back at him for a moment, then tilted his head down and smiled. "Oh, Dedue. See, for this month of the Garland Moon, there is a tradition,” he explained. 

He lifted his chin and began to elaborate further. “A long time ago, the women of Fódlan wove together white garlands for those they love. But some citizens wanted to partake even though they didn't have lovers, or anyone that they wanted to profess their love to. So not far after, they expanded the tradition so that women could give it to friends as well."

Ah. So that explains it. He couldn't see why everyone went straight to thinking that it was a lover, but he supposed things were more interesting that way. 

"But I believe that some men use it now as well. It's more often than not meant as a confession of love when received from a man, though."

And there's a more reasonable explanation. 

He looked down at his plate of food for a moment. 

Ashe. Ashe Duran. The notable archer of the Blue Lions. He came from a life of poverty and now resides with nobles. And now, there is a more-than-likely chance that he has chosen a commoner, the humble servant of Prince Dimitri, as his partner. 

Honestly, he had never even considered such a thing. With anyone. His love for Prince Dimitri was as a ruler. He wanted to see him grow to be a strong and valiant king, and he wanted to see himself at his side, helping through every little problem or huge rough patch. There was no one he could think of that he wanted to see as his own lover.

But maybe that was just because he had never put thought into it. And knowing that he had the prince's support let him feel more open to such thoughts. But Ashe..

"Dedue?" his Prince Dimitri cocked an eyebrow. He snapped out of it. It wasn't like himself to zone out.

"I apologize, your Highness." he murmured. 

"Please, do not be sorry, Dedue. I understand that you were not aware of this beforehand," he smiled gently. He already seemed to understand his own realization, and knowing his lord, he would want to help in any way he could. But the prince shouldn't have to focus or worry about such things. 

"I will handle it," he assured him. 

And like that, they continued on with their dinner, the prince being respectfully quiet. Once finished, Dedue escorted Prince Dimitri to his dorm, who knew better than to try and convince him out of doing such a thing by this point. 

But that night, Dedue had a personal mission to seek out. He headed back to the greenhouse, knowing it would close if he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

He didn't know what god or goddess was watching over him ever since Duscur fell, but whoever they were, they seemed to favor him. At least for one night. 

On his way back to the lower floor dormitories, he found Ashe, near the same exact spot that he had given him that ivory garland earlier in the morning. He was sitting on the grass, playing with a rather chubby black cat that covered his entire lap. He giggled and laughed and let the cat playfully swat at his hand. He could even spot a little bit of blood from where he was at, but Ashe didn't seem to mind. 

The moonlight made the cat's fur shine a beautiful dark blue, but the way that Ashe's silver hair almost reflected white was mesmerizing. 

And now that he wasn't holding himself back from such thoughts, he truly realized how much he admired Ashe. 

He walked silently over, keeping the crunch of his boots on the grass to a minimum. He cleared his throat as he got closer, hoping to avoid giving the little one a scare. 

Ashe craned his neck up to look at what made the noise, seeming alarmed for a split second, but he smiled as he recognized the tall figure in the moonlight. His eyes flit up to the flower crown, and he seemed flattered before he finally called out to the tall figure. 

"Oh, Dedue!" he laughed merrily. He patted the ground next to him. "I'm surprised to see you out here so late!" 

"I needed to see you," Dedue responded bluntly. Ashe's cheeks grew a bit colored, but he gave more of an inquisitive grin. 

"What for? Is the garland falling apart?" he asked worriedly, his gaze wandering to the flower crown he was wearing. It had stayed in its place all day. 

Dedue walked closer and sat on the patch of grass in front of Ashe, his hands shifting upwards to ever carefully take the ivory garland into his palms once again. He held it out so that it remained in front of them both. Whenever Ashe reached for it, he tugged it back just a little. The archer gave him a confused look. 

"Friends or lovers?" he asked, leaning in a little as if to raise the sense of urgency in the question despite remaining rather calm. Ashe leaned back in shock, staring at Dedue as if he had spoken another language. His mouth opened and closed before he managed a word.

"What?" he squeaked, staring incredulously at him. 

"Did you give this to me as a proclamation of friendship, or a confession of love?" he questioned. He could hear the slight emotion in his own voice, and it seemed to surprise both of them. Ashe's face was burning red at the detail of what was asked, his flush even brighter under the light of the moon. 

"I-I mean, I- i-it's not-" he gasped a little, as if struggling for breath, but he was just embarrassed. "Dedue, that book I gave you. I, um, didn't it explain?"

They stared at each other for a moment. 

"That book," he said, "did not mention this."

Ashe cleared his throat and looked at him, seeming a little lost. "It didn't?"

There was another pause where the archer seemed to be deep in thought, before all at once, Ashe looked well beyond startled and covered his face. "Oh, dear goddess, it _didn't!_ That was the _history_ of Fódlan- not the- traditions.." he shook his head. "I am so sorry, Dedue."

Dedue tilted his head down in understanding now. 

So all this time, his confusion was technically because of a little mistake that Ashe made. He couldn't bring himself to be upset; instead, he felt an odd sense of endearment well up in his chest. He carefully placed the flower crown back on his head. 

He summoned up the most gentle look he could manage and sent it Ashe's way. "It is okay, Ashe." 

Ashe uncovered his face at the quiet words, but he still looked disgruntled with himself. The taller man paused once more, then very gingerly placed his hand on Ashe's arm. It covered nearly the entire width of his forearm. 

Ashe looked up at him, but the next thing he knew, he would be pressed up against Dedue's chest. If the man held him any tighter, he would be crushed, but at the same time, he was so obviously being as gentle as he could. 

Dedue watched Ashe carefully, but he couldn't help but melt whenever the little one hugged him back. He leaned his head down onto his shoulder, closing his eyes as if to relish the moment. And he was. Whether as friends or lovers, he cared for Ashe, and being this close was, well, nice, to say the least. He loved him, one way or another. 

"Dedue, if you read that book," Ashe started quietly, causing the taller man to look down at him. "Then you would see a sticky note at the Garland Moon tradition, that, um, suggested a romance novel. About a relationship between a servant and an archer. It seemed close to what we're like- a-and I thought it might get the point across?"

Dedue thought it was rather bold of him, but it was hardly a beat later before Ashe leaned back to look at him in worry. "But it's only a mere suggestion! Please, Dedue, don't feel pressured to do this just because I asked, you know-"

"Ashe." he interrupted, as gentle and quiet as he could be, but his deep voice would still get the attention of anyone.

The archer cleared his throat. "Yes, Dedue?" 

He closed his eyes, then returned his head to the smaller's shoulder, a bit of a blush dusting his cheeks. "Do not worry. I will- try to be here for you from now on. There will be no more confusion, I hope." 

It seemed that Ashe got the message. He could simply feel the grin he took on as he squeezed him tighter, and Dedue did the same, carefully. He kept him all wrapped up in his arms, under the light of the Fódlan moon, the shine almost like a blessing upon them.

A fairytale ending--almost.

Dedue jolted as he felt the flower crown plucked right off of his head. He leaned back in suspicion and Ashe was quick to follow suit, but there were no figures around that could've stolen the garland right off of his head. Confusion overtook both of them before Ashe turned around and gasped. 

"No, Milky!" he cried. The chubby black cat had the ivory garland in his paws, claws and teeth and all sorts of things tearing the petals up. He was having a good time, entirely unaware of the important gift he was destroying. 

Ashe seemed distraught, gently tapping his paws until he got the message and let go. Dedue couldn't help but be distracted by the fact that Ashe knew the cat's name. There were a _lot_ of cats in the monastery. 

But he was dragged back to focus whenever he noticed how Ashe was looking at the torn-up garland in his palms. 

"Aw. I-I thought--well, I was hoping you could keep this.." he whispered. He bit his lip, but shrugged it off a moment later and looked to the other. His new partner. "But it's no big deal. I'm really sorry, Dedue." 

Dedue shook his head. "It's the thought that counts," he assured quietly, which seemed to brighten Ashe up a little. "I'm sorry that your work has gone to waste."

"If you still appreciate it, and if it has led to all this, then I can't say that it has gone to waste," he smiled. Dedue returned the smile warmly and reached for the garland. When he was allowed to take it, he placed it right back on his head. It was messy, but it still managed to stay in place, the buds being woven together quite strongly. Ashe gave an embarrassed smile. 

Dedue seemed satisfied with himself, but after a moment, even he seemed surprised by something. He turned around from where he was sitting, but after only a second, his shoulders melted down in relief.

"What is it, Dedue?" Ashe wondered. 

The taller man turned back around at the sound of his name, and he was twirling something in his fingers. He breathed out quietly, then held up the item to Ashe, who gasped, his shoulders even rising in his surprise.

It was a single violet, obviously grown under the care of someone with a green thumb. It was offered to the shorter boy. 

"It was just chance that it bloomed today, but I know you like these. I saw a few in your room one day when I was passing by," he admitted, lowering his head a little. Ashe grinned, carefully taking the flower into his hands. Or at least he tried to, but once again, what Dedue was holding was tugged away.

"Wait," he said quietly, then gestured for Ashe to tilt his head. He watched as he did so, and with such care that seemed impossible for such a burly guy, he tucked the flower behind his ear. 

"How does it look?" he asked, puffing his chest out a little. He was among those who were proud of their gifts, even if it wasn't a flower crown of white roses. 

"Lovely," he hummed back. Ashe grinned and leaned right into Dedue, all tucked away into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him, keeping them as close together as possible.

It was a wonder what flowers could do.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, did y’all know that dedue is 6’8 and ashe is 5’4, making them the tallest and shortest out of the blue lions :)  
also yea i used duran because it sounds better than ubert dont @ me


End file.
